An L christmas
by lilg7
Summary: Little did they know that each word spoken was like a knife in L's heart. He doesn't have father to visit in Kyoto, or a mother to miss him. He never had any of that... before to long, it was Christmas day, and the holiday decorations just seemed to be laughing that much louder. I know it isn't XMas, but its still cute!


An L Christmas

Chief Yagami, Light, Izoua and even Mastuda are packing up their bags to go home for the holidays. "Matsuda, what are your plans for this year?" Light asked. Matsuda shrugged as he threw his suit case into the trunk of the car. "I may visit my dad in Kyoto, this year. My mother got the fill of me last year. And plus my sister is going up there this year too," He says as he shuts the trunk.

Izoua speaks up before getting into the car, "I am going home, and spending the whole holiday with my wife and baby girl, they will be so excited to see what I got them all this year," He smiles as he shuts the door and the car speeds up.

Light turns to his father and says, "Yeah, this year will be the best. Siayu is going to be so happy to see us Dad. And heaven knows mom misses us too," and they climb in and off they go.

Little did they know that each word spoken was like a knife in L's heart. He doesn't have father to visit in Kyoto, or a mother to miss him, or a wife or child to be excited for him this year. He never had any of that. Sure when he was small, life was great. Watari gave him a chess set, they ate cake together in the dining room of the Whammy's, and gave him presents under the Christmas tree. But he can't remember the gifts he got, or how the tree looked, he just remembered the smile he wore, and the laughs that were shared. So he gives a sad smile, waves and walks back inside.

He looks around and sees the tree dressed up shiny tinsel, little red orbs hanging from each branch and colorful lights draped around the Christmas tree. The walls are covered with reefs and bells, with lights hugging each corner. The Christmassy room just seemed like it was mocking his loneliness. Laughing at how no one really comes to celebrate Christmas with him any more. He sits on the couch and picks up a Santa cookie and traces it with his finger. "I'm not hungry any more…" L says putting the cookie down, and picking up the hot coco and taking a sip. Watari walks in and picks up the plate of Christmas cookies.

"What is wrong L?" He asks putting the cookies on the end table and sitting on the couch next to him.

"It's nothing," L replies "so what ever happened to Christmas for us?"

Watari gave a small sigh. L asked this question almost every year, but Watari doesn't normally answer him. But now he realizes how much it hurts him. "Well, I really don't know what to do. I mean, what would I get you? A chess set? You have many of them. Candy? That is an every day thing for you, not a gift. I mean what is really left?" He says as he gives L a hug. L tries so hard to not repute with the classical "true meaning of Christmas" speech, but that is how he feels. He feels so alone on the most sociable holiday ever. He smiles and just simply replies with "I understand. Well it has been a long day, I should be getting to bed." And that is what he does, he turns around and goes to bed.

The days turn into weeks and the dates slowly start to change. And before to long, it was Christmas day, and the holiday decorations just seemed to be laughing that much louder. He finds a seat by a window and looks out it. He sees a small child run out of a car up to this man who welcomes him with open arms. L can't really say he misses his family, because they were killed when he was very young, and he can't remember ever having one. The closest thing to a father he has ever had is Watari. His only Christmas wish would be that he can have a family to. Not a big one, but just one in general. Some one to share the day with.

Watari walks in and gives L a piece of cake. "Merry Christmas L" Watari Says to him with a small smile. L nods and takes the cake. Before he could enjoy the small gesture, Watari walks away to start on his butler things. L just looks out the window eating his cake. The only thing left was traces of white snow. Every one is inside by now, getting warm hugs by their loved ones. L sighs and decides the just eat the cake and enjoy it. "Merry Christmas to you too," he whispers as he takes a bite of the vanilla ice cream cake.

The day was slow and silent. Watari was cleaning the head quarters, and remaking all the beds, and baking more sweets for L to enjoy. But it just didn't feel like Christmas. Then again it never really does. And it is that reason that L usually hates this holiday. When ever December comes around he gets all mopey. But this year he was okay until every one left. So there was something in his little mind that said, "Maybe some one will call you this year…" But as the day wore on the phone was silent the tree looked gloomy, and Watari looked like he was on a mission.

Even his job couldn't keep him occupied because even Kira has holiday plans. And that just bugs him out that much more. A killer, a murder has people to love and hug him but L does not. The day slowly turned into night and L decided to turn in early. There is no point in staying awake just to listen to the kids play with their toys out side, and the drunks go out partying with friends and family until ungodly hours in the night.

L walks up to the tree one last time. "Well, like Watari said this morning, Merry Christmas." L said, and touched a branch. He heard something fall and make a small thunk. It was a small red orb falling from one of the low branches. L bent down to pick it up when he noticed a red envelope. The front reads, "To: My L" in Watari's hand writing.

L tilts his head and opens the envelope to see a small simple card with a picture of a pine tree, and snow. He open the card to see a simple holiday printed message that reads: Generation to generation, father to son, we are wishing you a Christmas that is extremely fun. Merry Christmas.

And on the other side is a personal note that takes up the whole panel written in Watari's hand writing: Dear, L. I am sorry for slacking off each year with Christmas. It is just, I don't know what you are looking for. I know the best gift I could ever get is to you smile again. I want to give you the best Christmas you ever had. But for now, I think I will start out with just a card. Have merry Christmas, Love Watari.

Small traces of tears start to form at the corner of L's eyes. He covers it up quickly when he hears Watari behind him, "So you fund the card?" L spun around on his heels wearing a big smile on his face. He walks over to Watari and gives him a hug before whispering, merry Christmas to you too Watari."

For the first time in a long time, L feels hands wrap around him and give him a hug. It is like Watari knew what L wanted, and gave it to him. "Lets say we eat some strawberry short cake?" Watari suggests. L nods and follows him the kitchen. They sit and enjoy their sweets, and for once L doesn't mind the drunken shouting out side, or kids playing with their toys, he has his family.


End file.
